Magic Cat and Demon Butler
by Team Death the Kid
Summary: Soul and Maka finally get fed up with Blair, so they give her some money to go on vacation in London, where she meets a certain cat-obsessed demon butler.


BLAIRPOV

"Pum pum pum-kin na na na pumpkin~" I kept humming to myself as I walked around as a cat in London. Soul and Maka had given me a lot of money if I'd leave them alone for a few weeks. So I get to go shopping in London!~I wasn't really going anywhere specific. Just aimlessly wandering around, trying to find a guy who'd let Blair stay with him! I lay down in an empty ally and looked for anyone. A tall guy in all black caught my eye. He looked cute! And he had red eyes, just like my little scythe boy! I followed him to a really, really, really big mansion! I sat in a bush and watched him carry food in. I crawled over to a window and was looking in a study. There was a little boy with an eye patch, and all in black guy! I tried hard to listen through the slightly open window.

"… should be arriving soon. I'll start the preparations for dinner." Eye-patch guy sighed and the guy in all black left. I ran around the house until I found a window in the kitchen. I just watched him while he worked, he looked so yummy! He started taking the food out. When he came back he started making dessert. It smelled like pumpkin! I ducked down when he set the tart under the window. I looked up and he was gone. I crawled through the open window and sat on the ledge and enjoyed pumpkin smell…

"Oh, Hello there." I opened my eyes and was looking up into two pretty ruby eyes.

"Mah!" I jumped back. Most people don't like it when Blair comes in their kitchen.

"That's an interesting hat for a cat to have." He said as he picked me up. He scratched behind my ears, causing me to purr. He smiled and rubbed my back, I kept purring. I stopped when my stomach growled. Blair hungry! Guy in black smiled, sat me on the floor and got a big bowl of milk! He sat it in a small corner and told me to stay there. I finished my milk and curled into a ball and waited for black guy to come and get me, he had taken the tart out. He came back in and picked me up.

"If you stay here Bardory might see you. I'll take you to my room. He hid me behind his back and before we left, he walked over to the sink and smeared part of his glove in the leftover pumpkin cream. On our way out some loud guy walked in.

" 'Ey, Sebastian! Were you going? We still have to clean the kitchen!" Sebastian, hum…Sebastian turned around and held up the pumpkin covered glove.

"I was going to get clean gloves. I'll be back in a moment." He walked out and went up to a bedroom. He unlocked the door and sat me on the bed, rubbed behind my ear and murmured,

"Stay here, I'll be back after my master is in bed." He changed his glove and walked out, locking the door. I curled in a little ball for a quick cat-nap, Blair tired…

***LATER***

I sat up and stretched. Aww…Sebastian isn't back yet…I jumped off the bed and walked over to the small table wit the pumpkin glove on it.

"Pum-pum-kin, flying pumpkin!" I hopped on my pumpkin and floated up to the top of the table. I grabbed the pumpkin glove in my mouth, jumped down, and went under the bed. Mmmm…Yummy pumpkin glove, Sebastian might be mad if he knew Blair had his yummy glove. I froze when the door opened. Sebastian walked in.

"Hum? Little kitty? Where did you go?" He walked around the room looking for me. I tossed the chewed up glove in a corner under the bed, I curled into a ball and pretended to be asleep.

"Oh!" I felt his soft silky gloves pick me up. I stayed 'asleep'.

"Such pretty, soft fur…" He murmured as he rubbed my back. _Okay, time to 'wake up'._

"MAW….." I cat yawned and stretched. He was sitting on his bed with me on his lap. His eyes were all big and sparkly, and he was blushing. He kinda reminded me of Kid when he saw something symmetrical…

"Such a pretty cat…" He took my front paw in his hand and rubbed it.

"PurrrrRrrrr…." I like this guy a lot. I don't know if I should turn into a person or not. Once, I was in this guy's house as a cat, and I turned into a person, he called the police. Blair didn't like that… I think I'll stay a cat, for now…

I nuzzled my face into his chest. I giggled to myself when my hat hit him in the face. He grabbed it and pulled it off my head.

"MRAW!" I want my hat!

"Shh…I'm just putting it here, it was in the way." He sat it on the table and rubbed my head. Okay, Blair really likes this guy, almost as much as Scythe boy! I put both my paws on his chest and leaned in and licked his cheek. He had a smirkey grin, I thought it was…kinda sexy…I laid down and curled into a ball again, Blair tired from all the walking today…. I closed my eyes, I could still feel him rubbing my back…

_***THE NEXT DAY***_

I stretched and sat up…aww….Sebastian was gone…There was a big bowl of milk on the floor, just milk. I sighed. _I need to eat food too, and he better not try and give me cat food, I want person food!_ I walked over to the window and looked out, too high to jump, and there's someone working in the garden, I can't fly out on a pumpkin…Grrr…Blair not happy…Oh well, might as well drink the milk…I drank it all and sat at the window, watching the Gardner. He wasn't that good, he killed a lot of plants…

_***NOON***_

The door opened and Sebastian came in.

"I brought you lunch, kitty-oh, you're out of milk? I'll try and get more as soon as I can." I walked over to him, he knelt down as scratched behind my ears. He sat a bowl in front of me. I looked and…No! I refuse to eat _dry cat food!_ Blair is a cat, but it taste so bad! I like people food: fruit, veggies, pumpkins, bread, pumpkins, some meat, wine…oh! And pumpkins! I looked at the cat food, at him, and I hit the food with my paw. He cocked his head,

"You don't like it?" I stared at him.

"Odd. Most cats like that…maybe it's too old?"

"MAW!" It's not too old! It's just _disgusting!_

"Well, you have to eat something…wet cat food?" I made an Excalibur face. That stuff's worse! It tastes like some moron water-logged dry cat food!

"No? Maybe…"Blair is getting impatient…

"SEBASTIAN!" Someone downstairs yelled.

"Sorry, I'll bring something later." He ran out, forgetting to lock the door. I think I'll take my chances and go down to the kitchen, I think I remember how to get there…I stuck my head out and looked, nobody in the hall. I walked slowly and tried to stay in the shadows. I had to sneak by this maid, but I don't think she could see well…I carefully nudged a door open and yay, kitchen! I looked around, there was some fish on the table! I checked the hall, nobody. Blair gotta move fast! I ran over to the table.

"Pum-pum-kin, flying pumpkin!" I hoped on it and it rose up to the table top. I carefully reached out and tried to grab a fish when *BAM* the door flew open and Sebastian walked in. He froze and stared at me. I stared back,

"Mew?" He walked over, still staring at my flying pumpkin.

"A…flying…pumpkin…" He picked me off it and poked my pumpkin. I made it disappear in a puff of purple smoke. He looked at me, then where the pumpkin was. He started to carry me towards the kitchen door. No! I want a fish!

"Ma-aw!" He looked at me then the fish.

"You like fish?" I licked my lips. He grabbed a fish and took me back to his room. He sat me on his bed and gave me the fish.

"I'll be back soon." He locked the door and the window this time.

Mmm…fish….

_***LATER***_

I was sitting in bed waiting for Sebastian to come back. I think I'm gonna talk to him, so he'll stop trying to feed me cat food. Sebastian walked in then, he smiled a little when he saw me. He locked the door, sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. He held up a fish and smiled when I took it.

"You're not a normal cat, are you?" He questioned as he watched me eat. I stared back and cocked my head. I'll play innocent for now…

"Mew?" I widened my eye, Blair has a super 'I didn't do it' face!

"Oh, come now. I saw you on a _flying pumpkin_. It's doesn't matter though, I would have caught on eventually, I am one hell of a butler, after all. What are you, anyway?"I think it was rhetorical, but Blair's gonna answer anyway! I made a big puff of purple smoke and turned into a person. I like his face, he looks cute when he's confused!

"What are you, a…cat-demon?" I giggled.

"No, silly, Blair's just a cat with a lot of magic!"

"So, you did make that flying pumpkin didn't you?"

"Yep!~ I can do all sorts of things with pumpkins!"

"Just pumpkins?" He looked kinda disappointed.

"Yea, why? Pumpkins are awesome! I can make they fly, explode, and I can do a pumpkin cannon!"

"You're really just a cat?" I turned back into a cat.

"Blair's just one hell of a cat!" I mimicked him, he smiled slightly. I finished off the fish and turned to him.

"Oh, and don't give me cat food." He smirked,

"But you just said you're a cat. Cats eat cat food."

"No Cat food! Have _you _ever tired it? It's terrible! I'd rather spend a day with Excalibur than eat that!"

"Who's-"

"You don't want to know." He gave me a look before shrugging it off and started rubbing Blair's back. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight…Blair."

_***THE NEXT DAY***_

I stretched and sat up…awww! He's gone-again! I noticed a bowl of milk next to…fish! I'm really going to enjoy today's breakfast…

_***LATER***_

I was watching the gardener again, it when I heard the door open.

"MEW!" I whipped my head around and, it was just Sebastian. He walked over to the closet and got a coat.

"Where'ya going?"

"I need to run some errands in town for my master."

"Blair wanna come!" It got boring sitting in his bedroom all day. Even with the funny gardener.

"Alright, just promise you won't sneak into the kitchen anymore."

"Okay!"

_***IN TOWN***_

"Gaaa! Why does Blair gotta be a cat?" Being a cat for a long time hurts Blair's back!

"Sh! I don't know about where you're from, but here, _cats don't talk!_" I pouted. An empty ally nearby caught my eye. I darted down it and turned into a person. I smiled and stretched, ahhh…much better. Sebastian ran into the ally then.

"Don't do that! You were almost hit by a car!" I just shrugged.

"Blair still has seven souls left." His eyes widened slightly.

"You have _seven_ souls?"

"Yea, cats have nine souls, silly! Scythe boy took one, and I lost another a while ago." As we were walking, I noticed he kept looking at me, kinda like he was hungry. I just shrugged it off, a lot of guys stare at Blair...

I sighed as we walked into another tea store. I don't understand how people in England like tea so much.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Blair's hungry!

"Quit complaining. You asked to come." I pouted. He looked around the tea shop, sighed and walked out. A few minutes later, he walked into _another _tea shop! This had to be the 7th one!

"Do you have tea buying issues or something? We've been looking at tea for _an hour!_"

"I need to get something My Lord will like. It has to be perfect." OCD much….

"You really remind me of Kid."

"Who?"

"nothing." Blair gets crabby when she doesn't get to eat. I looked out the window, there was a fish market across the street!

"I'll be right back!" I ran into an ally and turned into a cat. I walked over to the fish market and pawed at the door. The guy inside walked over and opened it.

"Well, what do we have here?" I made my cute 'give the kitty fish' eyes and let out a little 'mew?' He smiled,

"Aww…you hungey? Let me get you a little something." I smirked, get's them every time! He came back with a fish and gave it to me. I took it and ran back to the ally. Lunch time! I finished the fish and turned back into a person.

"Do you always swindle people out of their fish?" I looked up at Sebastian, who was leaning against the wall of the ally with a smirk on his face. I shrugged,

"Did you find your 'perfect' tea yet?"

"Yes, we can go home now."

"Finally!" He didn't say much on the walk home. I noticed a little store that sold little crystal sculptures. Blair has an idea… I could feel Sebastian staring at me on the walk back.

"Must you wear that hat? It attracts a lot of attention."

"It's better than my ears." I pulled my hat off and smiled at his face when he saw my purple cat ears. His one hand twitched towards them, ha, he really must like cats!

"You can touch th-" He was scratching behind my ear before I finished the sentence.

"Purrrr….."Blair like. We were approaching the mansion; the first thing I noticed was the gardener was in front of the house.

"Head around to the back of the house, I'll meet you there. Make sure he doesn't see you."

"Fine. Pum-pum-kin, flying pumpkin!" I'd make a really wide circle around the house, and I really didn't want to walk. I sighed as I watched Sebastian fade behind me. I like him, but he works too much.

_***THAT EVENING*** _

Grr….Where was he? I missed dinner, and Blair is not happy! I was pacing back and forth on the back yard(as a cat). Finally he came out.

"Sorry, I had…to attend to something. Here." He tossed me a fish. Blair happy again! He sat down on the stone porch and pulled me onto his lap. He started rubbing my ears and back.

"Purrr-meawo…mawaw…" I didn't notice the big white dog thing running at us until it exploded into flames and-some naked guy grabbed me, threw me, and hugged Sebastian whining.

"HEY!" I yelled and walked towards him. The naked dog guy ignored me.

"Pu-pum-kin, flying pumpkin!" I hit him in the head with a few pumpkins. He growled and turned to me.

"What'cha gonna do dog boy-AWWW! HOT!" How come the dog boy gets to breath fire? I rolled around until I was out, and looked at my hat.

"ACK! You got ash on my hat! Now you're gonna get it!" Sebastian was watching with an amused smirk. I ran and jumped above doggie-guy.

"Pum-pum-kin smashing pumpkin!" I smile as doggie guy yelped and ran away. That's what you get for burning Blair's hat!

"That was…quite entertaining."

"Stupid dog-guy-fire-thing…what was that exactly?"

"The Demon Hound, Pluto."

"Stupid Demon Hound!"

"I agree, cat are so much better than dogs." He checked his watch,

"It's getting late. I'll have to go inside soon. I don't think I'll be able to sneak you in." I pouted,

"Blair doesn't need to be carried in like a baby, I'll fly in. Just unlock your window."

"So you don't need me to carry you, but I need to unlock a window for you?"

"Would you rather I smash it? I'm sure you'll have a fun time explaining that." He smirked,

"I'll unlock it…And get you another fish."

"You do know I eat more than fish, right? I like a lot of things, people food things."

"I'll get you something else to eat."

"If you try and give me cat food, I'll kill you." I used my serious voice. I think he bought it.

"Okay, no cat food, I get it."

"Good!~" I sat down and waited until the window was open.

"Pum-pum-kin, flying pumpkin!~" I hopped on and floated up. The room was empty. Sigh, he's always gone. I sighed and looked at my ashy hat…Oh, _crap!_ I left all my stuff in that ally when I first came here! I guess I forgot because I've been a cat so much lately, and I've been having a lot of fun. I found a scrap of paper and scribbled a note.

_Went to get stuff, be back later._

_ ~Blair_

I sat it on the bed and hopped back on my pumpkin, If anyone touched my stuff, I'll smash'em!

_***LATER***_

SPOV

"I made sure no one was around as I took the tart up to my room.

"Blair, I made you a pumpkin t-? Blair?" I looked around, she wasn't here. I sat the tart down and looked under the bed.

"Blair? Hello?" I found a paper scrap on the bed "Went to get stuff, be back later. ~Blair" that's _really_ helpful…Oh well, at least I can have some peace, for a little.

BPOV

"There!~" I put the last of my things on another pumpkin. Nobody had touched Blair's things! I hopped on my pumpkin and headed towards the house.

I slowed down when I got near Sebastian's window, I wanna scare him! I peeked and…He was changing clothes! Yummy! I guess scaring him can wait for a little…Hum? I wonder what the thing is on his left hand? It kinda looked like a star…Oh well, screw scaring him! I jumped through the window.

"What's that?" He whirled around and hid his left hand.

"Blair! What's what?"

"That thingy on your hand. And why are your nails black?" Maybe he's an emo!

"Blair, I made you a pumpkin tart. You seemed fond of pumpkins." I looked at the tart, yummy! It looks so go_-stop Blair! Focus!_ I yelled at myself. I want that tart, but I wanna know what that thing is too! I pouted,

"Please, You can tell me! Blair's great at keeping secrets!"

"It's nothing, really. Please forget it." I pouted. Blair had a plan.

"Fine." I turned my attention to the tart. It was super yummy! Sebastian is such a good cook! After I was done eating, I curled into a ball on his lap and pretended to fall asleep. After I while, I could tell he turned the lights off. I couldn't feel him moving, he gotta be asleep! I opened my one eye and looked around. His left hand was next to his side. I squirmed out from under his arm and took his left glove in my mouth. I started to pull it off.

"What are you doing?"

"MA!" I whirled around and was looking up into glowing pinky eyes with slit pupils.

I wanted to jump off, but my body froze in fear. He sighed and pulled his glove back on.

"Blair. Be a good kitty and leave it alone."

"M-m-m-me-mew-w…" Scary man, very scary. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

_***THE NEXT DAY***_

I was sitting by the window watching the gardener with a plate of untouched fish and a bowl of undrunk milk. Blair didn't want to eat, she's still jumpy from last night…I desisted to take a nap, I didn't get to sleep last night...

Someone was shaking me,

"Blair? Blair, is something wrong? You didn't touch your food, and you're usually complaining I don't feed you enough…Blair, are you okay?" I glanced up at him, he looked…concerned, which surprised me…last night he looked like he wanted to eat me.

"Blair, say something!"

"Meh." I practically growled it at him. His face fell slightly, and he picked me up. He hugged me to his chest and rested his cheek on my head. I remained quiet and let him hold me.

"You're upset about last night, aren't you?"

"…"

"I'm very sorry about…that. I didn't mean to frighten you…it just happened, I suppose." He wasn't lying, I'm good at reading people like that. I licked his cheek,

"Aww…What the heck! I forgive you…If you'll make another pumpkin tart!~" They were super yummy!

"Ha, gladly." He sat me down and left. I started to eat my fish. I wonder what day it is? I gotta get home by April 1st I want to see if Soul will take me to that anniversary party at the DWMA…I'll ask Sebastian when he comes back…

After I finished my fish, I decided to take another nap, I'm still super tired from last night…and cats take a lot of naps…

_***LATER*** _

"MRAAwww…" I stretched and sat up, it dark out, so Sebastian will be back soon. I jumped on the bed and turned into a person, my back hurts! I sighed after I stretched out, all better!~ I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and got board.

"Pum-pum-kin, flying pumpkin!" I made a bunch of little pumpkins fly around the room to keep me busy. So board… The door opened, finally. I make all the pumpkins turn into purple smoke. He looked around,

"What were you doing in here? You should have opened a window."

"Hey, what day is it?"

"March 30. Why?" I frowned, I'd have to leave tomorrow if I want any chance of getting into that party!

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to bed." He gave me a look but said nothing.

_***THE NEXT DAY***_

I sighed as I sat up, Sebastian was gone, surprise, surprise. I went through my stuff until I found the money Maka gave me. I scribbled on a scrap paper,

"_Went shopping, be back tonight.~Blair"_

"Pum-pum-kin, flying pumpkin!" I hoped on and flew down to that little store that sold the crystal figures.

_***LATER***_

I flew back into the room and looked around, no Sebastian. I picked up the note I left. Underneath it said,

"_Balir, I'm sorry, but I'll be away for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning. I'll be back around noon tomorrow. Until then, ~ Sebastian M." _I felt sad, I had to leave tonight if I wanted to get back in time…I didn't wanna just leave, Blair wanted to say goodbye! I guess some things can't be helped…I wrote a new note and put it next to my present. I packed my things and left for Death City.

_***IN DEATH CITY***_

I opened the door to Maka's apartment.

"Maka! Soul! I'm home!" Maka was sitting on the couch reading.

"Oh, Hey Blair! How was London?"

"Great! They have a lot of cool stores there!" Maka gave me a funny look.

"Didn't you buy anything Blair?"

"Yep!"

"Where is it?"

"I gave it to my new friend!"

"Who? And what did you buy that cost $500 dollars?"

"He's just one hell of a butler. And It's a secret!"

_***LATER*** _

Sigh, Soul said only DWMA students were invited, so I didn't have to leave London! Grr…Blair not happy….

_***IN LONDON***_

SPOV

I quickly carried the pumpkin tart up to my room.

"Blair! I-Blair?" She wasn't here, neither were her things. I found a note on my bed.

"_I'm sorry, but I had to leave last night, for personal reasons. I had a great time with you, and if I ever come to London again, well; you can expect a cat with a witch hat at the kitchen window! Or if you ever come by Death City in America, look me up! I'll really miss you! From one Hell of a cat,~Blair"_

Next to the note was a crystal figure. The figure was about the size of my hand. It was a big Jack-O-Lantern with a black cat on top of it. The black cat had a witch's hat on. I smiled as I set it on my table, one Hell of a cat indeed…wait…what kind of place is named Death City?

AN: Yea, not one of my best, but I think it turned out pretty good for my first:

*Kuroshitsuji story

*Story with Blair

*Crossover

…Leave a comment….please?


End file.
